Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape.
Discussion of the Background
Magnetic recording media include tape-shaped media and disk-shaped media. Magnetic recording media in the form of tapes, that is, magnetic tapes, are primarily employed in storage applications such as backup tapes.
In a magnetic tape, when the energy (magnetic energy) working to keep magnetization in ferromagnetic powder contained in a magnetic layer is unable to counter the thermal energy, so-called thermal fluctuation ends up compromising the ability to retain recordings, and it is no longer possible to ignore the phenomenon of loss of recorded information. Accordingly, increasing the stability of magnetization is desirable to maintain the ability to retain recordings. In this regard, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2003-77116 or English language family members US2003/124386A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,770,359, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, disclose specifying the temperature dependence ΔSFD (change in SFD due to change in temperature) of the switching field distribution (SFD) of the ferromagnetic powder (hexagonal ferrite) contained in the magnetic layer for enhancing the stability of magnetization and the like.